In an automated running control system of a vehicle, known in the art is an automated running control system in which two driving modes are provided—an automated running control mode for automated running control and a learning driving mode for learning the driving operations of a driver. In the learning driving mode, the driving operations corresponding to the preferences of individual drivers are respectively learned and the learning results for each driver are stored in a storage device and, in the automated running control mode, learning data corresponding to the preferences of the driver is read out from the storage device and an automated running control of the vehicle is performed in accordance with the control content corresponding to the learning data (see for example Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-108849A).
In such an automated running control system of a vehicle, at the time of the learning driving mode, for example, driving operations which correspond to the preferences of individual drivers relating to the relationship between the vehicle-to-vehicle distance and the vehicle speed, the relationship between the brightness of the surroundings and the vehicle-to-vehicle distance, the relationship between the brightness of the surroundings and the vehicle speed, the relationship between the amount of rain and the vehicle speed, the relationship between the strength of the side winds and the vehicle speed, etc. are learned and stored in a storage device. At the time of the automated running control mode, the automated driving is controlled so that driving operations are performed corresponding to the preferences of the individual driver relating to these relationship between the vehicle-to-vehicle distance and the vehicle speed, relationship between the brightness of the surroundings and the vehicle-to-vehicle distance, relationship between the brightness of the surroundings and the vehicle speed, relationship between the amount of rain and the vehicle speed, and relationship between the strength of the side winds and the vehicle speed.